Thanks for the memories
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: Kagome was a new student at Moore high, she thought that it was hard meeting new people but she actually made friends and one of the most popular guy invited her on his party will she ever realized that one of her new friends likes her?
1. Random Prologue

Thanks for the memories

by: get-crunked

inspired by the song ' Thnks fr th mmrs' by Fall Out Boys.

Kagome Higurashi was running late for the first day of school. "Ugh if it wasn't for that little brat, Souta playing with my alarm clock I wouldn't be running late for my first day of school!"

Kagome Higurashi's mom recently got re-married and they moved in with their new family in a new different place. Now she has two snobby, preppy stepsisters and one who is really exact different, who happens to be really nice to her and her brother Souta.

Kagome reached the school's ground, panting heavily, the fact that she's panting heavily and the beat of her heart was throbbing fast and hard, feeling nervous about meeting new people, makes it harder to breathe.

She hurriedly stepped inside a room, without even looking she walked into someone landing straight down to the floor with heavy books on her upper torso.

"Ow...!" she silently muttered.

"Are you okay?" a female voice said, sending her pale hands to her.

"Yeah, sure...I'm sorry" Kagome stammered.

"It's alright...," the girl said bending down to pick up the loads of books scattered on the floor.

"Let me help you with those..." Kagome suggested as she herself commenced on picking up some hard-covered books.

"So are you new?" the girl said.

"Well you can put it that way..."

"Sango Matsumi," the black-haired girl said as once more she sends her hands towards Kagome. Kagome blinked, as that statement sunk in, Kagome had finally realized the fact why she was saying her name. "Oh...err...Kagome Higurashi..."she commenced on shaking her hands. The girl named Sango smiled. "Nice to meet you Kagome..."

"Nice to meet you too..." finally realizing that they were still on the floor, finished picking up the books, both stood and faced each other. "So welcome to Moore High," Sango began. "Do you need any help?"

"Actually, yes" Kagome said.

"Okay just ask me...I...well...I'm part of the student council and if you ask question I can...answer...maybe..." Sango said almost in a shy way.

"Well I was looking around and can you please tell me where is room B-4?"

"Oh you have B-4 for homeroom?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Well...err...hold on..." Kagome rummaged through her black Jansport backpack, looking hastily for her schedule. "Yes," she looked up to Sango.

"Well goodness! Fortunately I have you in my Homeroom class! So would you like to walk with me there? I was on my way actually," Sango beamed.

Kagome managed a cheerful "Oh...!"

"So Kagome...would you like me to show you around the school on recess?" Sango offered.

"Oh sure!"

"Hey Sango did you get the flyers for the school dance?" a black-haired girl with green jade earrings and piercing, yet unique crimson eyes sat next to Sango.

"Well yes, all we need to do is to post some in each bulletin we had and hand one to each student," Sango turned to look at the other girl.

"Wow, that's pretty hard work, any ideas to make it easier?"

"How bout we hand some on each homeroom class to have the teacher hand it to each student they have in the room?"

"Good plan--hey hi there!!" the girl halted noticing Kagome. "I'm Kagura Nicholson and you are?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you Kagura,"

The girl who claimed to be Kagura beamed to Kagome. "I heard there was a new girl and Miroku over there is dying to meet her, Kagome may I suggest if you could stay away from that boy,"

"Why is something wrong? Is he some kind of monster?"

"Monster?!" Kagura stiffened a giggle. "Well you can call him that if you want to!"

"Well Kagome he's one pervert." Sango explained.

"A pervert?"

"Well he is but how come you're seeing him Sango?" Kagura smirked at Sango.

"What are you...talking about!" Sango blushed.

"Sango don't pretend everyone at school knows that you like him! And there's no way in seven hells I'm gonna make you hide it to our new _friend_ here, Kagome." Kagura winked.

"Wait friend?" Kagome blinked.

"Yeah sure if you want," Both Sango and Kagura spoke, and they both looked at each other.

"JINX!" they both yelled pointing at each other and fell into a synchronized laughter.

"So Sango is this the new girl?" a tall guy with long silver hair came in to them and sat next to Kagura.

"Yes," Sango said reluctantly.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing," Kagome smiled.

"Have any boyfriends?"

"Oh InuYasha shove it!" Kagura elbowed him hard.

"I'm InuYasha...but you can call me...Hell spawn" he smirked.

"Hell spawn?" Kagura and Sango hanged. "Where the hell did that came from?" Kagura yelled.

"I dunno I think I just want to look cool in front of the new girl...so that she could tell about the other girls how cool InuYasha Taiyoukai really is!"

"C'mon InuYasha...Hell spawn? That ain't cool..." Kagura leaned back to her chair.

"Nope...not a trace," Sango added.

"C'mon I'd spend about a week thinking of cool names and now your saying Hell spawn isn't cool how could you?"

"Face it...you'll never be as cool as the Blake brothers" Sango murmured.

"C'mon it's not really 'the Blake brothers' only one of them is actually that cool, Derek Blake isn't cool...well he's a paper geek like Kagura over there,"

"Hey hey hey! Did you just say I'm a paper geek?!" Kagura snapped her eyes opened.

"Well your little boyfriend, Sesshoumaru is a paper geek and you both work in the school newspaper--and I heard from mom a girl calling Sesshoumaru on the phone and she said something--ooh I don't know...I thought it sounded like, Kagura Nicholson," InuYasha said mockingly.

"SHUT UP!!! He's not my boyfriend! Not even close to a friend!"

"Oh yeah then why do you hang out with him a lot lately? huh? and why'd you call him?"

"Well...okay were friends but not---he's not my fucking boyfriend!"

Kagome was watching the interaction between Kagura and InuYasha real closely and she almost snorted a comprehending laughter. "Do you guys always fight like this?" she managed to laugh.

"Well yes every 8:10 in the morning they do,"

"Well that's specific" Kagura laughed. Both InuYasha and Kagura looked at each other and they all fell into a fit of laughter. "I guess having Kagome here as our new trooper makes our day much better," InuYasha commented.

"I guess so," Sango added.

"Wait trooper?" Kagome halted and a bemused look on her face was visible.

Kagura once more started laughing, "well Kagome since your part of the group, you should know we call ourselves troopers!"

"OH! so I'm officially your friend now?" Kagome asked with a wide smile crossing her unpainted lips.

"Yes, you know we may not look the kind of people that looks friendly or clingy but hey we've known you for almost 15 minutes and we're acting as if were best friends since kindergarten," Sango beamed.

"Well I guess I can deal with that,"

"OH hi Hojo!" a preppy blonde girl yelled as a unfamiliar boy with brown eyes, brownish hair, wearing a crisp white Armani shirt, came in. he paid no attention to the blonde girl who was trying her best to be noticed, but instead he proceeded to his chair and sat quite comfortably.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked.

"That's Hojo Blake one of the Blake brothers...all the range eh?"

"Range?"

"Yes, he's the most popular guy in the school ever since freshmen year, even some senior cheer-lead girls looked up to him when we started high-school,"

"Wow...Senior? wait what makes him that popular?"

"Money and talent" InuYasha said.

"Oh I see. what's his talent?"

"Hojo Blake managed to be in the school's football varsity in his first try-out...I mean he can kick the ball about 50 yards away from the goal post and in too," InuYasha stated.

"Wow, he is good. and who is that guy next to him?"

"Miroku Houshi, the football team's quarterback" Sango said turning her gaze to Kagome.

"He's the pervert" Kagura remarked.

"I don't see why not," seeing two girls clinging to him, while trying to impress them with his charming, glowing white teeth.

"Scary..."

Kagura and Sango laughed.

Another boy came into the room, wearing white shirt with red dragons drawn all over the backside of his shirt, white silver hair, pure golden eyes, and about 6'1 tall was coming towards Kagura.

"Kagura did you finish your report about football team?" he spoke, his deadpan expression was scaring Kagome a bit.

"Well...err...almost..." Kagura stammer.

"Well that assignment is due on Thursday, you better finish it before due date...or else..."

"Oh hey Sesshoumaru have you met Kagome?" Kagura cut off Sesshoumaru's statement.

Sesshoumaru raised his brows at Kagura, and averted his eyes to Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai," he simply said, and once more averting his eyes back to Kagura.

"Kagura, remember it's due on Thursday-" Sesshoumaru trailed off.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" someone called. Kagome turned to see who it was; it was that Hojo guy.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and turned to fully face him.

"What're you doing here?" Hojo demanded.

"This is my class..." Sesshoumaru said in an as-a-matter-of-fact-voice.

"And who are you?" Hojo pointed at Kagome.

"Huh... Err...me?" she pointed at herself.

"What are you dumb? Of course I'm talking to you," he said.

"Kagome Higurashi..." she grumbled, almost sending a scowl.

"You're invited to attend my birthday party...on Saturday, you can bring one of your shitty companion like Sango, InuYasha or Kagura here...but only two..."

Kagome blinked; Kagura and Sango looked at each other.

Hojo turned to leave.

"Oh there wait!" Kagome said.

Hojo turned. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"Hojo Blake...that it?" he said.

"No no no! I mean why are you inviting me?"

"Because I want to...you seemed to pay no attention to me...and that's interesting," Hojo once more walked towards his seat. Kagome blinked.

"Kagome," Sango called.

"What was that?" Kagura added.

"I think he likes you," InuYasha snorted.

"What?" Kagome blinked incredolously.

"Well, he usually ignores new student...but I think he's kind of interested in you,"

"Interested like how?" Kagome said, still not getting any of it.

"Well, a minute ago did you see how he ignores Joryn over there?" Kagura spoke.

"Well, yes but-"

"That girl was all glamorous, and preppy, the type Miroku or him usually hits, but she's been all oogly and boogly in front of him but no... he never acted like he's interested, but you! you barely even meet him, and why did he invite you to his birthday party? isn't that weird"

"Or maybe Hojo likes you?"

"No way! how can he like me if I barely even meet him? he wouldn't even notice me if it wasn't for that Sesshoumaru guy talking to Kagura here,"

"Well that is one perplexing dilemma alright," InuYasha sighed.

It was the same afternoon, when the popular Hojo Blake invited Kagome, the new student, who happens to be perplexed; at first she thought first day of school would be some kind of hard, or embarrassing, but it happen all the opposite. She already had friends, which she first thought would be hard to find, and now there's this super all ranged guy asked her to go in his party? Kagome was thinking nothing could ruin her day; that is until she got home. Maybe...

"I'm home," Kagome said.

"Oh hey there Kagome how was your first day?" a male voice greeted her as she enter the two-floor brick house.

"It was good,"

"Oh that's very good to hear!" he beamed back.

"DAD!!!" a piercing shriek coming from upstairs was heard; Kagome almost flinched and covered her ears.

"Daddy!! I just forgot it's Hojo's birthday on Saturday and I'm NOT invited!!!" the brunette girl cried.

"Ashleigh, big deal it's just a party what are you whining for? You can help us do some work in the house instead of going in that party,"

"But--you don't understand dad, its HOJO BLAKE were talking about here! the most popular guy in town! haven't you heard about his family? his dad? his mom?" Ashleigh reasoned.

"Actually Ashleigh did you forget your grandpa works for them?"

"Yeah don't have to remind me," she said stubbornly.

"Ashleigh...how bout you help Kagome fix her room...you know they just moved in about five days ago and we have so much work to do can't you and Taylor help us?"  
"Sorry dad we can't we have shopping to attend to and you know me and Taylor right? anyways you have, Kawame..."

"Kagome..." Kagome corrected.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

"Ashleigh be nice," he sighed.

"Ashleigh did you convince dad to drop us off in the mall--" a new girl came in.

Everyone gaze at her. "I'm on it, but Kawame here-"

"Kagome..." Kagome once more corrected, annoyed.

"Tsk!" Taylor said. "So dad can you drop me and Ashleigh off?"

"No, I have things to do, maybe if you help us, I can after,"

"But daddy!!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You know I heard that Kagome here can drive, maybe she can drop you off?"

"Yeah right she can't even ride a bike let alone drive a car!"

"Taylor, " their dad warned.

"Yes?"

"Dad you can't be serious?"

"Yeah, he's serious, I have my driver's license right here...in my bag...and FYI I can ride a bike..." Kagome said pulling out the small plastic card.

"Oh my god!" Ashleigh shrieked. "you know I was just joking around, can you please drop us off? Kawame?"

"It's Kagome..."

"Right...so can you please?"

"Well I have homework to attend to and some of my friends are coming over can they Edwin?"

"Oh god you made friends?" Edwin beamed.

"Well you can put it that way..."

"Of course they can!! this is great!"

"Tsk! yeah who you made friends with??? Bob, the mob?" Taylor teased.

"No, Sango Matsumi and Kagura Nicholson are..."

"Worse!" Ashleigh and Taylor managed to tease her once more.

"They are not...worse unlike you they are nicer and they're coming over to help me pick out my outfit for Hojo's birthday party," Kagome smirked.

Ashleigh and Taylor looked at each other with an incredulous look on their pale faces.

"You're going in Hojo Blake's birthday party?!" Ashleigh shrieked.

"No way!" Taylor peeped.

"Way, now if you'll excuse me I have to change,"

"Whoa, wait there girl! are you saying that YOUR'E INVITED and WE'RE NOT?!"

"In a word...YES," Kagome mocked.

"How did that..." Taylor stammered

"Whoa there girls before you continue...can you please let me pass?" their dad pleaded.

"NO! dad can't you see? she's lying to us aren't you going to do something?"

"Well sorry Taylor I don't think she's lying..."

"Thank you Edwin...but I think I can handle them both, you don't have to take anybody's side...now as I was saying...I have to change..." Kagome spoke; chin high as if to mock the twins.

"I don't believe this...!" Ashleigh shrieked looking at her dad.

Edwin sighed. "well girls I told you to be nice..."

Kagome walked up the stairs a wide smirk crossing her face, she'd never felt this good since the day she moved in with them, and yes I was talking about the evil twin sisters that keeps showing off and being all snooty. "That should keep them away from me for couple of hours..." Kagome sighed. "This isn't bad, I mean I made friends, that popular yet unfamiliar guy to me invited me to his party...and I just found out that Ashleigh and Taylor are easy to handle..."

"Can you tell me how?" a familiar soft voice coming from the door was heard unexpectedly that almost made Kagome jump.

"Oh hey there Caitlin...! what's up?" Kagome beamed.

" Good...how's your first day in Moore High?"

" It was amazing!"

"Uh-huh...then tell me how to manage those sisters of mine? I didn't know it was easy?" She joked flopping next to Kagome.

Caitlin is the oldest, yet more nicer and much more responsible than those two little air-head, whom all could think of is high-mark in the society, shopping, boys and more shopping...but Caitlin was the total opposite. She's in college taking a medical course, she has a soft rich voice, which made Kagome calm after the first encounter with the other step-sisters; She was crying and Caitlin came in to the rescue and became Kagome's knight in shining armor that day, saving her from the evil mind influencing trash of Ashleigh and Taylor.

"So I heard that you're invited in Hojo's birthday party?" Caitlin started.

"Yes, but I don't think I should go..."

"Why?"

"I barely know the guy and he invited me out of the blue."

Caitlin suppressed a giggle and tried to be more serious.

"Well if that's the only way to torture my two sisters? why not try?" Caitlin joked.

"Good idea," Kagome peeped.

"So did you make friends?" Caitlin started.

"Yes, and they're coming over...you know to get to know each other,"

"They sound nice," Caitlin complimented.

"Oh yeah they are! they showed me around the school; and oh yeah there is one more, I met this really nice guy InuYasha Taiyoukai, he's really funny and random, but dunno why, he always gets a bit uncomfortable whenever we talked about the Blake brothers..."

"Well my opinion is, you can't blame him, I mean as far as I know, the Blake family is the powerful family in town, I mean talk about from business to syndicates..."

"Syndicates? as in drug dealers?"

"No no! good syndicates... they do hotel mangement, restaurant, and i heard they are also landowners"

"Wow," Kagome said with an incredulous look on her face.

"You know the twins, they wanted to be as popular as them, so they're trying their hardest to 'cling' to them, from what I see...they're just making fools out of them." Caitlin smiled.

"I see, tell me how many are the Blake brothers?"

"Well...theres Hojo...umm...Derek...and oh yes Branden..." Caitlin said.

"Uhmmm...I heard about Derek, he also works in the school's newspaper like Kagura Nicholson...but InuYasha said he's different..."

"Well I don't know I never really met one of the brothers...but I met their parents...all I can say is they're really rich that they look richer than the queen of England," Caitlin shrugged.

"I see," Kagome managed.

"Oh my, I'm gonna be late for my second job...I'll see you later Kagome, you can just tell me how to manage the twins next time okay?" Caitlin said as she once more walked out of the room.

" Better than the twins," Kagome silently sighed.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Pizza Fiasco

Chapter 2: Pizza Fiasco

Kagome was listening to her favorite song on her iPod, waiting for Kagura and Sango to arrive when one of the twins came to her room.

"Hey Ka...err..."

"It's KA-GO-ME..." Kagome said, not even turning her back to face whoever it was on her room's door, but she was already sure that it was one of the twins.

"What do you want?"

"Well err...you told us earlier that...err you said you were invited by Hojo...why do you think he invited you?" Ashleigh asked Kagome eagerly, but yet a tinge of being hesitant was slipping out of her high pitched voice, as if still in state of shock that she or her sister weren't invited to Hojo's 17th birthday party.

"Dunno..." Kagome shrugged still only paid half her attention to her stepsister.

"Oh well...then are you sure you trust.. err Kagura or Sango picking your outfit...err...you know for the party?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure...infact I think...it's the right thing..."

"Oh...do you think Hojo likes you?"

"Dunno..."

" Then why do you think he invited you? a pathetic...err I mean a new student"

"Well I guess he likes patheti---" Edwin calling her cut off Kagome's sarcastic statement.

"Hey Kagome I think you have visitors!"

"Oh my! Coming!" Kagome said as she purposely shove Ashleigh out of her way.

"Ugh! The nerve of some bitch!" Ashleigh muttered as she walked towards her room that she shared with Taylor.

"HI!" came Sango and Kagura's cheerful greeting as Kagome came into the view.

"Hi you guys! Glad you make it!"

"Nice place!" Kagura commented as she looked around.

"Thanks!" Edwin butt in, Kagome turned to look at him and made him sigh, "Alright I'll leave you! But have fun! If you guys want the T.V. feel free to use it!"

Kagome smiled and ushered everyone to her room, as soon as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Kagura began.

"So we didn't know that you live a block away from the Taiyoukai residents," she flopped down by a large purple beanbag. "Ooh this is comfortable!"

Kagome giggled. "You mean Inuyasha? Inuyasha Taiyoukai"

"Yes, and Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai, " Kagura casually added.

"Oh,"

"Say do you want to go there? And bug them? You know it's fun bugging Sesshoumaru since he's the silent type," Kagura added with a smirk. "He's smart, but handsome, he's cold, but he's a softy underneath his cold exterior,"

Kagome and Sango blinked, and they both fell into synchronized fit of laughter.

"What?" Kagura said, still not getting why Kagome and Sango suddenly laughed at her.

"Kagura do you know what you're saying?" Sango began as she tried her best to get her composure back.

"Uh I think...What are you talking about!?"

" I remembered this morning when you mention about not liking Sesshoumaru...or him not your boyfriend, but then how come you talk as if you like him?"

"What?"

"I don't think you don't know what your saying Kagura" Kagome laughed.

"Huh?"

"Hello you just said he's handsome! You said it yourself!"

Kagura's face flushed red.

"Admit it you like Sesshoumaru! Can't deny it you just said it!"

"I don't remember saying that I like him! I only said that he's good looking,"

"Well you practically said it!" Kagome smiled.

With that said, everyone in the room except for Kagura laughed, which was shortly cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Kagome went to answer the knock coming from the door.

"Sis!! There's someone on the door looking for you!" Souta, Kagome's little brother stormed in without even saying hello.

"Uh, my brother Souta..." Kagome turned back to Sango and Kagura.

"HI Souta!" Sango greeted.

"Yeah…Hi...c'mon sis!!" he said as he tried to drag Kagome out.

"Pardon him I guess he's just excited...about whatever it was outside...Aack!" Kagome was pulled.

Sango and Kagura blinked, "I think we better check this out!" Kagura suggested as they commenced on storming down where Kagome stood.

Ashleigh and Taylor stood by the front stoop whispering at each other while they send a condescending scowl at their stepsister while she talks to the deliveryman who held a bouquet of pure red roses.

"Do you think that's from Hojo?" Ashleigh silently whispered to Taylor.

"But why?!" Taylor replied incredulously.

"Dunno. Maybe he likes her?"

"Fuck no!" Taylor ran back inside shoving Kagura and Sango aside.

"Out of my way!" Ashleigh followed as she shoved them too.

Sango and Kagura looked at each other and came to a bitter conclusion, "The prep sisters are Kagome's step sister? How unfortunate..." Kagura muttered.

--

"Are you Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" A bald man with a thick mustache asked.

" Uh yes I am, is that for me?"

"Yes it's from Mr. Blake...Please sign this..." The bald man said as he hand them the bouquet and showed Kagome a paper to sign.

"Thanks!" Kagome smiled.

The bald man bowed and commenced on walking back to his delivery truck.

" Hmmm..." Kagome turned to look at the small card sticking out.

"Kagome..." Sango called.

"Hey who's it from?"

"Well the man said it's from Mr. Blake..."

"You don't mean?"

"Ooh she mean...Look it's the Blake mark...remember? the B?" Sango remarked pointing at the giant 'B' printed in gold ink on the small card sticking out.

"I think he's got hots for you...!" Kagura remarked with a tone of excitement slipping out of her voice.

"You think?" Sango turned to her incredulously; Kagura shrugged.

"Go on read it!" Sango encouraged Kagome.

Kagome read it silently. Kagura grew impatient a snatch it from her. " To Kagome, I look forward to your appearance in my party on Saturday, I'm sorry for my earlier attitude...I look forward on seeing you tomorrow, - H. Blake..." Kagura read.

"Tactful..." she then muttered.

Sango laughed at this remark and turned to Kagome. "So are you going to the party?"

"..." Kagome turned to look at the house's window where she caught a quick glance of the twins who quickly went down when she turned; Caitlin's voice rang through her head once more..." _Well if that's a way to torture my sisters why not try?" _A smirk was formed on her face.

"Why not?"

Sango and Kagura blinked; "You mean your going?"

"Yes. and your coming with me..." Kagome declared.

"Kagome you mean your inviting us?" Sango said.

"Nah I ain't coming..." Kagura said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a party girl besides I have to finish a paper work for Sesshoumaru,"

"So you'd rather hang out with Sesshoumaru than attend the biggest party in town?" Sango said incredulously.

"Well..." Kagura's eyes snapped open while she hanged.

"Just admit it Kagura you like Mr. Lack of Communication Skills!"

"How about InuYasha? you can ask him to come..." Kagura turned to Kagome completely ignoring Sango's comment.

"Well we could ask...tomorrow..."

"We could now..."

"Say Kagura, like Sango here I have a sneaking suspicion that you do like Sesshoumaru!"

"Not again...! C'mon you guys!" Kagura blushed.

"Okay...off with the teasing and let's just go to InuYasha's house then..." Sango giggled.

"Fine. Whatever." Kagura muttered.

**Meanwhile at Taiyoukai residents...**

"Sesshoumaru did you get the pizza?!" InuYasha stormed in Sesshoumaru's room without even knocking.

"What?" Sesshoumaru was annoyed, he hates it whenever InuYasha or their sister Rin, do that. Storming in to his personal space and push him around, well fuck off he's the great Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai, eldest of the three no one will have the power in this household can push him around!

Sesshoumaru stared at his younger sibling from head to toe. "What are you? a stripper? put some clothes on!" He ordered.

"What? I'm wearing shorts"

"I meant put some top. InuYasha your 16 for goodness sake you can't just ran around the house practically naked," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Yeah InuYasha you know, your not that hot!" Rin, their youngest sibling stood by Sesshoumaru's door frame sticking out her tongue.

"You know she's right, so puts some clothes on..." Sesshoumaru withheld a laughter at Rin's droll comment about InuYasha.

"Keh! so did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Order the pizza stupid! you know that Mom and Dad are out of town and we don't have food!"

" Order it yourself, your old enough to do it,"

"Oh did you say pizza?" Rin once more butted in.

"Yes..." InuYasha turned to face his 5 year old sister.

"Well I did that about an hour ago. It should be here any minute now..." Rin said innocently.

"You let her dialed the phone and called Pizza Hut by herself!" Sesshoumaru stood looking at InuYasha with an angry look.

"It's not my fault I told you to do it but you didn't! You can't blame us, were starving here!"

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house breaking their arguments.

"That will be the pizza I ordered." Rin said.

"Next time Rin don't do that," Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay!" The girl replied cheerfully and run down to answer the door.

She opened the door only to reveal three girls. "Hi! hey I know you!" Rin pointed at Kagura. "Your Sesshoumaru's girlfriend right?" Kagura's face was flushed red; Kagome and Sango was left giggling.

"Hey Rin how much?" InuYasha came not even noticing the fact that it wasn't the pizza guy who came but it was Kagome, Sango, and Kagura. And one more thing he was only wearing a pair of black shorts, without any kind of top or beaters.

Kagome blinked on the view. Sango and Kagura giggled.

"Oh hey it's you guys...err... is there something wrong?" he spoke noticing that Sango and Kagura were laughing and Kagome staring at him as if he's naked.

"InuYasha, you forgot to put some clothes on," Rin giggled looking up.

"Shit! hold on there just a sec we'll be back!" he said hurriedly as he pulled Rin inside. "You little twerp why didn't you tell me?"

"Well Sesshoumaru told you but you wouldn't listen, besides were you planning to show your body off to the pizza guy? I told you, you weren't hot so there's no point. But that girl was staring at you as if she was impress!" Rin giggled.

"What girl?" InuYasha blushed.

"I haven't seen her before, but she was. There was something in the way she looked at you."

"Your seeing things Rin- again!"

"Can't blame me I'm just five!"

"Keh!"

--

"That was quite a view eh Kagome?" Kagura laughed as she say those words sarcastically.

"Oh...err…yeah sure..." she stammered.

"Something wrong?" Sango said.

"Uh no..."

"Hey you're blushing! WHY?" Kagura remarked.

"No I'm not!" Kagome averted her face to hide her face from Kagura and Sango cause she knew herself that she was indeed blushing.

"Do you think InuYasha's hot?" Kagura popped up from behind to Kagome's face. "Ack Kagura don't do that! makes me nervous!"

"Hey guys sorry bout that!" Inuyasha said finally coming out from the door, now wearing a black T-shirt and pants, apparently he changed his shorts too because Rin said it was too short. "Come in,"

"Hi Kagome," He added casually.

"HI InuYasha," she greeted shyly.

Kagura tried to whisper something to Sango but she was cut off by Kagome looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Hi," Kagura said nervously to Kagome.

"Not helping..."Sango shook her head.

"What?" Kagura said silently.

"That's very obvious."

"Oh well..."

There was another ring on the doorbell.

"Oh my that's the pizza!" Rin stormed out the house.

"My sister Rin," InuYasha told Kagome.

"I see, is she always hyper like that?"

"Yep."

"INUYASHA!!!" came Rin's voice.

"I'll be back," with that said Inuyasha turned to leave to pay for the pizza.

The room was silent, but is was shortly cut off when InuYasha's voice rang throughout the house.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAATTT!!!!" he yelled. "Rin you ordered a dozen Pizza for what?"

"Well I didn't know what dozen mean, so I figured it means one..."

Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Sango said.

"Don't ask..." Inuyasha sighed. Sango shrugged and once more turned to leave.

"How much?" Inuyasha turned to Koga, the pizza guy who was stifling a laughter.

"Uh... fifty five dollars and ten cents." he said.

"Here you go..."

Koga took the money and held his hand out. "What?" came Inuyasha's bemused voice.

"Tip..."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow at school, I'm broke right now, I'll try my best to snuck some money out from Sesshoumaru's piggy bank." and with that said he commenced on shutting the door.

"You steal money from Sesshoumaru?" Rin looked up to InuYasha, her eyes bulging a bit.

Inuyasha sweat. "I borrow, not steal" Inuyasha said.

"Oh...!"

Inuyasha entered the living room where his visitors were waiting. Seeing that he had about 12 boxes of large pizza Kagura rolled her eyes. " You're such a pig sometimes..."

"You don't understand, anyways let's commence..." he said flopping down.

"Commence what?" Sango asked.

"You're helping me eating this, before Sesshoumaru sees this..."

"See what?" came a dead-pan voice from the stairs, everyone looked at him.

"Err...this pizza Kagura bought!" Inuyasha lied.

"HEY! don't drag me!"

"InuYasha where did you get this pizza?"

"We bought it!" Rin said cheerfully but innocently.

"We? what do you mean by we?" Sesshoumaru raised his brows.

"Inuyasha bough-" Rin was cut off by Inuyasha's hands covering her mouth.

"MMM..PPFTT..MM" Rin groaned.

"Sorry she's kind of hyper, your girlfriend gave her choco-" Inuyasha trailed off.

"Shut up you moron!" Kagura threw Rin's sandal that was hanging around the floor and hit him smack on the head.

"Enough with this foolishness. What's going on here? Kagura what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru demanded

"Lemme go!" Rin finally escaped from InuYasha's grasp. "Okay Sesshoumaru don't be mad I don't want to sleep next to the alley cats like InuYasha did last night!" Rin heaved a big sigh, escaping from the process of being suffocated. "Rin, breathe..." Kagura said.

"Okay! InuYasha bought these pizzas!" she said cheerfully yet innocently.

"InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru turned to look at his younger brother, who is now sweat dropping by his brows.

"Kagura do something" Sango silently whispered.

"What?"

"We both know that it's bad if Sesshoumaru gets mad, you wouldn't want him to get mad and kick us out without even having a slice of pizza right?"

"What? why me?"

"Because between the two of us, you know him better, and your closer to him"

"Okay Sango where are we going in this?"

"Just go okay?!" Sango gently pushed Kagura.

"Fine. Fine, but you owe me!"

"So are you going to justify yourself or you are to sleep with the alley cats tonight?"

" Sesshoumaru!" Kagura stood.

"..."

"Remember the assignment I have to finish? that reminds me that...err...I have it!"

Sesshoumaru raises his silver brows at Kagura. " Where?"

"...it's...in my room…uh...err... I was gonna get it but _Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha so badly _that Sango told me to hurry up so I had to storm out of my house, but then-"

"Kagura I know your little antics...I won't have you stalling..." Sesshoumaru smirked. Kagura shrugged, then rolled her eyes.

"Me? Stalling?"

"Yes. You. Stalling."

" Why would I do that?"

"Context is unknown,"

"Say what's context?"

Kagome and Sango stifled a laughter, knowing that Kagura was indeed stalling.

"I told you she's good"

"You never told me nothing..." Kagome hanged.

"Oh right..." Sango blushed.

"What's going on?" Rin turned to Inuyasha

"Don't ask me ask them," Inuyasha pointed out, his face grew cranberry red as he had a quick glance of Kagome staring at him. "What are you looking at?!" he tried his best to hide the fact that Kagome staring at him is kind of awkward. Kagome blinked _'Whoa! what was that? I swore for a second I saw some kind of doggie ears and some canine on Inuyasha' she thought. _

"Sorry..." Kagome muttered.

There was a soft 'keh' came from InuYasha.

"So you're saying that...I'm...stalling?" Kagura stated.

"InuYasha are you going to explain yourself or not?" Sesshoumaru ditched his little annoying coversation with Kagura, he knew that she was only stalking but he enjoys watching her make fool out of herself, and secretly he likes talking to her too, and apparently so as Kagura.

"I'm still talking here!" Kagura practically yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"Fine. You got me, but it's Rin's fault she was the one who ordered it!"

"But if you did not let her use the phone we wouldn't be paying a dozen of pizza" Sesshoumaru remarked calmly.

"Ho! shit he's got a point" Kagura pointed out mockingly.

"Shut up will you?!" Inuyasha retorted. "But I asked you Sesshoumaru to order it but you didn't so technically its your fault not mine!"

"Oh he's got a point to" Kagura turned to mock Sesshoumaru now. Sesshoumaru leveled her a glare; Sesshoumaru did not say anything but he resigned himself next to Kagura and open the box of pizza and started to enjoy a piece; everyone blinked, then Kagura laughed out loud.

"What so funny?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Kagome I think you need to get use to this weirdo too!" Kagura pointed out as she gave Kagome a light pat on the back. The room was filled with Kagura and Sango's voice that they didn't even hear Kagome answer.

"I guess..." she halted noticing InuYasha looking at her intently. "Uh...err...is there something wrong?" she silently voiced to the figure looking at her almost dumbly.

"Err..no" InuYasha's face was flushed red.

"Oh...well here's a pizza for you!" she manage to say cheerfully. She was trying her hardest not to blush.

"Uh thanks" InuYasha took the pizza from her awkwardly.

"Your such a weirdo!" Kagura casually remarked to the white-haired man sitting next to her; Sango laughed with her making the white-haired man a little bit annoyed at his position he was sitting next to Kagura, eating a pizza. His pride is crushed too much for a day!

While Kagura and Sango was making fun of the sudden of being sociable of 'Mr. Lack of Communications skills', Rin was the only one watching the gazes between InuYasha and Kagome almost intently without them even noticing that she was looking at them.

"I can see what's happening. And they don't have a clue. They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line- our trio's down to two!" she murmured silently to her kitty plushie, smiling.

--

Don't you think secret admirers are awesome? it makes you wonder who is this person who gave you love letters in your locker secretly or sends you bouquets of flowers with little love poems and it's anonymous. I think its awesome and exciting, but will it be good if you got the wrong end of the stick? well I think that one sucks! But secret admirers are good in some million ways...but do you think it's going to be a good route to take if InuYasha did it to express his feelings to this one girl he likes or perhaps love?

* * *

**get-crunked- please read and review! oh yah thank you for the Chapter 1 reviewers, you know who you are...umm thanks by tons! **


	3. Cloak and daggers of a devotee

Chapter 3: Cloak and Daggers of a Devotee

--

Kagome's Journal

--

The past week of my life with them- and yes I'm talking about the evil twins... Ashleigh and Taylor! Yah as what I'm saying, first two days in this house with them, is far the WORST two days of my ENTIRE life! But since the day I went to school- Moore High, which I thought would be hard...well let's just say ever since that day...my life went a little-great ...I mean the school's George Clooney, Hojo, Invited me to his birthday party- in which case the twins was dying to go to, but too bad they weren't invited. I wasn't really planning on going but Caitlin said something that made me go! I asked InuYasha to come with us but he didn't want to, so I forced Kagura, so she's coming with Sango and me! Anyways that's it for now I guess school starts in an hour and I'm still here! Oh god!

--

"Sis! Mom left early Edwin can't drop us off he's gone work about an hour ago and sends his apology" Souta shouted as he stormed down.

"Okay, we'd walk then..." Kagome said as she puts on some peanut butter on her sandwich.

"I'll go now! I have to! We have something to do Kay then bye!" he said hurriedly and stormed out.

"What's his problem," she muttered

"Hey Kagome!" Caitlin greeted. "Good morning,"

"Morning Caitlin," Kagome beamed back at the nice sister.

"Dad said he can't drop you guys off...you guys need a lift?"

"Uh as if Caitlin! How bout change your car before you ask us to ride in your car!" Taylor said coming down from the stairs followed by Ashleigh.

"Yeah." Ashleigh chimed.

Caitlin rolled her eyes; Kagome huffed she's been tired of they're rudeness for their big sister and she thinks that today she shall put an end to it!

"Hey you two! If you don't want to have a ride with Caitlin then fine! She can live without you having to ride in her car! And I think that is better that having you bugging her while she's driving! I think you two should stop being so mean to her! She's 4 years older than you--"

"Pfft! Four years big deal-" Ashleigh retorted. Caitlin blinked.

"Shut up I'm talking here!" Kagome huffed angrily. "If you don't want any ride from her, then don't expect anything from her at all!"

" What a bitch-" Taylor whispered.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" she retorted rolling her eyes.

" GIRLS!" Caitlin stepped in front of Kagome. "C'mon Kagome, let's just go..." she said.

"Thank you Caitlin..." Kagome said.

Taylor and Ashleigh looked as if they were gob smacked! Cause they were.

"Caitlin! How could you! You turn against your own sister? You own little sisters?" Taylor chimed making Caitlin and Kagome stopped.

Caitlin was frozen from what Taylor had said to her but then a wide smirk was formed.

"Caitlin?" Kagome whispered.

Caitlin turned her head slightly, "Why not if those sisters of mine are as mean as the _Cruella De Venetia_?"

"Who's that?" Ashleigh asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the dumb comment Ashleigh just asked.

" I'm guessing it's you..." Taylor said.

"What?"

"C'mon Kagome you're going to be late... if you two could just find your own ride...I'd be happy to send you..." with that they walked off to Caitlin's car.

"Are you okay Caitlin? I'm sorry I should have not started it..." Kagome admitted.

"..."

"Caitlin?"

There was a short silence, Kagome felt a bubble of dismay was growing inside of her but it suddenly popped when Caitlin burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome innocently blinked.

"You were right! They are easy to handle! I should have done that a long time ago! God it feels good!" she said as she laughs.

" Told you so..." Kagome beamed.

"Let's go then? You're going to be late..." Caitlin started the car's ignition.

--

On their way to Kagome's school, Caitlin's phone suddenly rang which breaks the silence.

"Yes?" Caitlin said as she flop the phone open. "HUH…err..." she turned an unsure glance towards Kagome.

"Something wrong?" Kagome whispered.

"Shh." Caitlin shushed.

" I'm not sure if I can..." Caitlin winced; Kagome heard a loud screaming sound coming from the phone, and she flinched also. "OK...I'll see what I can do..." Caitlin sighed as she once more shut the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome I've got to hurry I...there's a problem at my second job...and I need to hurry to drop you-"

"I get it...I understand...it's okay...you can just drop me here I can walk you know...it's not that far from here..."

"...err are you sure?" Caitlin said.

"Yep! I'd be fine!" Kagome smiled.

"...err...I'm really sorry!" Caitlin apologizes as she halted the car by a sidewalk.

"It's ok! really!"

"OK I'm really sorry bye!" Caitlin once more apologized and with that she reversed the car and drove away.

"I wonder what happened..." Kagome continued walking until she reached a three-story house and halted by the driveway.

"Whoa this house is the biggest in this neighborhood, I wonder who lives here..." Kagome mumbled to herself. "Rich people..."

With that said Kagome started walking and then halted in a sight of someone ahead of her.

A white- haired boy about the age of 16 wearing the a red sweat jacket, cap, dark blue pair of jeans and a nice clean Adidas shoe, carrying a skateboard and a black Quicksilver backpack.

"INUYASHA!" she called out waving her hands as she run towards him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha blinked, and then a sudden heat was crawling up his neck to his cheek by seconds she gets near him.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome pants.

"... walking I guess..."

"Oh right..."

There was an awkward pause.

"So Inuyasha?"

"Hmm."

"Are you going to the homecoming?"

"... err...dunno..." he said as a light pink blush was once more again seen on his face as a vision of him and Kagome in the dance together.

Inuyasha shook his head wildly, hoping that the blush would go away, but he figures that didn't work.

"Something wrong?" Kagome blinked.

"... err...no sorry but I got to go!" he said hurriedly as he set his skateboard on the ground and starts to roll away.

"WAIT!" Kagome called.

"See ya later!" he said as his figure slowly vanishes down the street.

"What's that supposed to be?" Kagome muttered absentmindedly.

--

"Why the hell am I blushing? I mean it's Kagome- well she is rather cute- but why?" Inuyasha's thought was reeling in with nervousness as he roll with his skateboard to school. " I think- err... Shit! But why?"

Little by little Inuyasha realized that he had fallen for Kagome, the new girl. It confuses him. Why had he fallen for her so quickly, whenever he looks into her eyes, it feels awkward, or sometimes he can't even bring his eyes up to look at her eyes, afraid that his eyes might tell her all about his secret feelings, he knew better that she'd rather be with the all range Hojo Blake than the Skater boy Inuyasha, who can't even kick a football 50 yards away from the goalpost. He sighed. His mind is over-flowing, but what will he do to let her know?

Kagome continued walking when a loud honked coming from behind that made her jump and almost cried.

"Yo Kagome! Hop in!" Sango called from the car's window with Kagura driving.

"Hey!" Kagome walked to where the car is and help herself seated. "Ooh nice car is it yours Kagura?"

"...Err...no...It's my mom's... her car..." Kagura stammered.

"Oh,"

"So what were you doing walking alone?" Sango turned her head from the front seat to the back to face Kagome.

"Oh my Mom couldn't drop me off so Caitlin offered me a ride but then her second job called her and I said I can just walk from here...but anyways I wasn't alone a couple of minutes ago..."

"What do you mean?" Sango raised a brow at the remark.

"Well I was walking with Inuyasha a bit while ago... but then I asked him about the school dance... then he just acts weird and walked away from me... is he always that... weird?"

Sango looked like she was dumbstruck and so was Kagura who was half focused on the road listening to the conversation intently.

"... err...something wrong?" Kagome chimed in noticing the sudden weird behavior both of her friends.

"...err...Nothing...Oh here we are!" Sango said as Kagura entered the school parking lot and showed the security the parking lot pass.

As they made their way out of Kagura's vehicle, Sango scooted closer to Kagura as she watch Kagome walked a little further away from them and she commenced on whispering something to Kagura. "Hey Kagura did you hear what Kagome said?"

"Which one? About when she asked Inuyasha about the dance and he just act weird about it?"

"Uh huh... did you remember this one time when he's got a crush on this girl named Kikyo during 4th grade?"

"Oh my god? What?" Kagura said. She looks kind of stupid...because she was acting stupid.

"Oh my god Kagura! You're so dense sometimes, anyways remember when Inuyasha was trying to impress her but then he couldn't because he's too shy about it??"

"Oh yeah" Kagura finally got it. "So what about it?"

Apparently she didn't quite get it. "Kagura!"

"Okay. Okay I was just kidding…so you're saying that Inuyasha likes Kagome?"

"Exactly!"

"So what are we going to do? We can't let a trooper loose a potential girlfriend!" Kagura placed a hand on her hips.

"That's right! But this is merely just a conclusion... we don't know if it's true... so at lunch today we'll rub it to his face...but without Kagome." Sango whispered.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome popped up.

"AAAAACCCK!!!!" Both Kagura and Sango had a shocked look on their faces. "Kagome...err... how much did you hear?" Kagura stuttered.

"Hear what? What are you guys talking about?"

"Huh?" Sango and Kagura looked at each other. "... Err...nothing! Never mind that C'mon we're going to be late for Homeroom"

"Right..." Kagome followed behind.

At lunch, both Kagura and Sango scanned through the crowd of emo/weirdo/preppy people and found InuYasha having a nice talk with two of his buddies, Joseph and Ryan.

"Ho..so you're planning to go to the dance?" Joseph said incredulously. " Who are you going with?"

"Dunno..." Inuyasha lied, he knew better who he wants to go with but he's just not sure if she wants go with him.

"Moron..." Ryan muttered silently.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Hey you guys!" Kagura greeted.

"Oh if it isn't miss Oh-I-Have-A-Crush-On-The worlds-biggest-paper geek" Ryan looked at Kagura.

"Why you-" Kagura glared, wanted to stab him with a pencil that was hanging around in Joseph's left ear but she was stopped by Sango.

"Kagura! No! Calm down!" Sango warned grabbing Kagura by her arms.

"Geez I was just kidding,"

"Fuck off-" Sango glared at Ryan.

"Ryan please?" Inuyasha said looking at his friend.

"Whatever... C'mon Joseph... we'll catch you later..." Ryan and Inuyasha began their secret handclap; although it's not really a secret I mean everyone can see it.

"Hey guys what's up?" Inuyasha turned to look at Kagura and Sango.

"Tell Ryan to leave me fucking alone!" Kagura said still sending Ryan a glare though he's about way ahead of her.

"Calm down he was just kidding, besides it's true right?"

"What?"

"C'mon could you just please tell me what you need?" Inuyasha said, knowing that they wouldn't be looking around for him just to say Hi or something. They usually looked for him if they wanted him to do favor or if they wanted to prove something he's hiding and they found out about it.

"Okay...are you...seeing someone?" Sango began.

"... err... why?"

"For the love of being Buddhist! DO YOU LIKE KAGOME OR NOT?" Kagura's temper was rising because she wasn't in the mood because of what Ryan did, although she knew better he was right, she just doesn't like it if people talks about it very much or if it's a way of greeting her in the hall ways like what Ryan did.

"... err...What are you talking about?"

"Kagura, just take it easy... we don't want other people gossiping..." Sango said.

"UGH! DO YOU OR NOT?" Kagura is still pissed.

"This is why I hate you seeing Ryan" Sango sighed.

"Alright," Kagura calmed down. "Inuyasha?"

"..." Inuyasha was silent but he was beat red.

"I'm sorry... but answer my question... do you or not?"

"I don't know!" Inuyasha said . "Look guys, just let me be for now..."

"Alright," Sango turned down and she nudge Kagura.

"Coming, But Inuyasha... you can tell us you know..." was the last words heard by Inuyasha as they turned to leave.

Inuyasha knew that he does like Kagome, but he's just afraid on what would be her reaction, like what happened to him and Kikyo, she didn't love him back, and he was afraid to feel the feeling of being turned down, worse again.

So he thought of something to do, how to find out if Kagome will be interested or not, a Secret Admirer.

Inuyasha spend about 30 minutes of writing love poems during his second period, while the teacher is not looking, though he couldn't find the right words to say, gods he'd never felt this intoxicated to a mere woman before... he's starting to think that he's in love with Kagome, but he kept thinking that there is no way that he is, but then again why would he be writing her love poems and planning to stick it to her locker later and watch how her face looks while she's reading it.

"Hey Inuyasha what're you doing?" Kagura asked as she sticks her head by his shoulders trying to look at whatever he's doing.

"Nothing!" he replied as he crumpled the piece of paper where he almost finished writing his poem, shit now he's writing all over again- or maybe not- the crumpled paper can be a signature look!

"Hmmm. Whatever. Well you better pay attention before, Ms. Nakashima come over here and read whatever is in the paper,"

"Kagura," he sighed. "Leave me alone"

Kagura resisted the urge of rolling her eyes. "Whatever" was the last thing she said before she once more settle down.

"Keh"

Kagura was suspicious, Inuyasha was acting weird ever since she asked about if he likes Kagome this morning, she was narrowing her eyes behind him when Sango noticed it, She reached down to her binder and ripped out a piece of paper and quickly scribble some notes and threw it at Kagura hitting her smack in her head.

"Fuck..." Kagura silently muttered looking back. "What the hell is that for?"

Sango giggled. "Read it" she whispered, still giggling.

Kagura reached down to the paper that was thrown at her and hid it under her desk since the teacher was looking towards their direction with an suspicious look, the teacher shook her head and turned the book over and wrote something on her grade book.

_'What's wrong?' _Kagura read silently.

**What do you mean what's wrong?  
**_Why are you staring at Inuyasha as if he's hiding something from you?_

**Cuz he is! He's hiding something! he's up to something and he wouldn't tell us!**

_Pfft! it's probably just a simple problem like he broke his skateboard or stuff like that..._

**What? NO! it has to be something else ! we both know that if Inuyasha broke his skateboard he'd ask either you or me for money to get himself a new one!**

_You're right...well better hush up Ms. Nakashima is looking over here, I can't afford to have another detention for this class I've had enough from yesterday! _

**Okay but we better check it out... after second period we'd follow him...**

Sango crumpled the piece of paper and hid it inside her bag for safe keeping. And once more she starts to solve more equations. 30 minutes after, Kagura walked over to Sango's desk and they both looked at Inuyasha, who was putting his Math book in his Quicksilver backpack.

"Are you sure something was up?" Sango whispered.

"Yes! come follow my lead!" Kagura said as she starts to walk over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was planning to stick the finished love poem he wrote the whole period in Kagome's locker, and watch her reaction, but it was when Kagura decided to pop up from behind and scared the life out of him, which was weird.

" Yo Inuyasha!"

"Gyaah! damn Kagura don't do that!"

"Why? did it scared you?" Kagura pouted to mock him.

"... NO!"

"Yeah right! anyways... What chu doin?"

"Nothin..."

" NO really what chu doin?"

"Nothing now leave me alone!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stormed out of the class room leaving Sango and Kagura standing with wide eyes.

"Smooth..." Sango raised her brows.

"Shut up! C'mon" Kagura pulled Sango and they followed Inuyasha slowly.

_"Fuck, Kagura is up to something... I think she knows and if she does... Kagome bounds to know!" _Inuyasha thought haughtily, then suddenly he felt like he's being followed, he halted, moving his eyes through the corners of his eyes, but seeing that nobody was there he once more commenced.

Kagura and Sango was following him intently and sneaky.

"Shh... Sango! remember he's a youkai he can hear you!" Kagura whispered giving Sango a slight push.

"Geez... I'm not even talking!"

" I said shush!"

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Hi guys!"

"KAGOME!!!!" both Sango and Kagura jumped and turned their face to Kagome and accidentally lost track of what and where was Inuyasha was going.

"What're you guys up to? are you following somebody? who? can you guys hook me in I need something to do, and I feel that whatever you guys doing is fun!" she beamed, though she was breathless from her long speech. Kagura and Sango blinked. "No... I mean it's nothing really..." Kagura explained.

"Oh... well are you guys eating?"

"... err... sure..." Sango chimed.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get my student ID card in my locker" Kagome smiled and turned around and walked towards her locker.

"Did you see where Inuyasha go?" Kagura quickly asked Sango right after Kagome turned around.

"No. But I could've sworn he stopped by that locker over there..." she said pointing towards the green locker Kagome was walking towards, as she tried to unlock the combination.

" You mean Kagome's locker?" Kagura hanged in disbelief.

" I think so..."

"Do you see what's going on!"

"... no..." Sango blushed.

"Sango! do you think Inuyasha stick something inside the locker?"

"What makes you think that?"

Kagura sighed. " He was writing something in period 2 and he wouldn't let me see what it was..."

"Kagura it's probably his Math homework, you know he gets frustrated whenever you rub your correct answers on his face while his was wrong..." Sango shrugged.

"Guys! are you coming or not?" Kagome called.

"You see... If Inuyasha slipped something inside the locker then Kagome would've been reading it right now" Sango turned to Sango.

"But..."

"C'mon just ask him later," Sango said pulling her friend towards Kagome.

After seeing that Kagura and Sango was walking behind Kagome towards the cafeteria, Inuyasha heaved a sigh and walked cautiously towards Kagome's green locker and slip the crumpled now folded nicely paper where he wrote his love poem, after that was done he walked towards his own locker which was three downs to left of Kagome and that is where he waited patiently for them to come back.

After waiting patiently for about 15 minutes Inuyasha's demonic senses finally sensed their presence coming near.

"You're right that food was good!" Sango said as she chewed the last of her bread. "Yum..." she continued with bread still stuff on her mouth, leaving Kagura and Kagome laughing.

"Ugh! C'mon just open the fucking locker!" Inuyasha hissed silently, he was slightly annoyed about them just standing by her locker laughing about stuff that weren't that laughable.

"Hey I need to get a book for my research thing for English," Sango said.

"Oh sure I'll come with you... I'm just going to put my-" Kagome halted "What's this?" she continued noticing a piece of folded paper that has fallen off of her locker; Kagura and Sango looked at each other. "What?"

"Read it..." Sango encouraged.

Kagome slowly opened the paper and read through it.

Inuyasha felt a sudden thug of something we call smile that cross his lips, it's just happening he can't help but to smile, he was looking at her through the holes of his locker then stick his head out to the right and glance at her expression still smiling, he caught her blushing while smiling at the same time, which made his smile grew wider.

_Roses are read, Violets are blue and I can't wait to tell you the truth: _

_I am in love with you _

_But I'm afraid to know _

_If you do..._

_I see you, but you can't see me_

_If I tell you..._

_How I feel_

_Would you feel the same?_

_But as you read this..._

_You may think that I'm insane _

_But for you I might just be _

"Kagome?" Sango called.

"Who's it from?" Kagura chimed in anxiously.

"I... I don't know..." Kagome stammered her eyes are glittering and Inuyasha can see it through the holes of his locker. " She likes it," he thought victoriously.

"Sango can I have a word with you?" Kagura whispered.

" Ok... shoots"

" That thingy..." She pointed at the paper. " Do you think it's from..." she trailed off.

"Hojo!" Kagome said while Hojo Blake himself walked towards Kagome with a charming smile.

"Hojo?!" Kagura echoed incredulously looking at Sango, but she only received an innocent shrug.

"Hojo?" Inuyasha hanged.

" Hi Kagome... How you been?" Hojo said as he leaned on Kagome's locker and commenced on taking his dark blue sunglasses off.

"... I... Hi..." Kagome said blushing.

"What's he doing here?" Kagura said looking over at Hojo with a smug look on her face.

"Shh..." Sango warned her knowing that she might get beat up afterwards for insulting him.

" Hey Hojo thanks for this sweet poem I really appreciate it" Kagome blushed.

"... What poem?" Hojo said, confused.

" This poem..." Kagome tapped the piece of paper.

" Oh _that_... well you're welcome!" he said.

"What?" Kagura hanged. " Sango he's fib---"

"Kagura shush! I know what you're trying to say, but I think we should talk about it later I don't want any of us getting hurt without asking the person we know who really wrote that thing," Sango whispered silently making sure that Hojo did not hear.

" It's really sweet..." Kagome continued still blushing.

" It's no big deal... anyways I'd catch you later... I have football practice to attend to... Miroku?" he called over his back. '

"What?"

"Let's go"

"Later..." Hojo winked at Kagome.

"Oh my god did you see that? Hojo wrote this poem for me!" Kagome said. " He must've really worked so hard-" she was cut off by a loud pang about three down to her left, It was Inuyasha frowning at them, he looked at Kagome in a hurtful way, the one that makes you wince because it was too piercing.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired.

Inuyasha walked away still frowning, Kagura noticed it and gave him a sympathetic look behind him as he walked further away.

"Excuse me..." Kagura said as she gently shoved Kagome out of the way.

"Kagura?"  
"..." Sango was rather speechless.

"What's going on here?" Kagome turned to Sango perplexed.

"I don't know," she lied she herself knew what's going on, it was obvious that he wrote the poem and Kagome got the wrong end of the stick and Hojo lied about it but she knew just what to do, whisk Kagome out of the way before drama will occur. " C'mon let's go in the library,"

"But..."

"I'll talk to them later and ask them what's up... don't worry,"

"Inuyasha! wait up!" Kagura called.

Inuyasha turned his face. " Hey Kagura what's up?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagura was trying to catch her breath.

" What?"

Kagura was still panting, she couldn't speak up, instead she pointed behind her while still panting, both hands on her knees as she tried her hardest to regain her composure.

"Are you OK?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," she pants lightly. " Inuyasha, did you write the poem in Kagome's locker?"

Inuyasha was startled. " ... err... what are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha I know that you wrote that poem! I just know it!"

"Kagura... just please let me be for now..."he said turning back.

"No! I wouldn't let this happen! did you see what happened? I knew you were the one who wrote it and Hojo lied about it! that means if Kagome fell for him he'd just hurt her!" Kagura stated, breathless.

"Kagura," Inuyasha sighed. "It's too late now, I could see that she had fallen for him and there is no way I could break that! I... I'm just Inuyasha, not Hojo..."

"No! she might if she found about it! c'mon we'll tell her!"

"No... I wanted to let her know somehow, but it has to come from me,"

"Ok... I'll give you a chance, but I would personally tell her if you didn't" Kagura stated and commenced on giving her best friend a big hug.

"Uh... Kagura?"

"Yes?"

"Getting a bit awkward here..." Inuyasha blushed, seeing Sesshoumaru, his older brother passed by with a raised eyebrows.

"Oh right," Kagura let go of him and looked at him. " So what's your plan?"

"I'll try to write more..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it would seem that Inuyasha wouldn't give up easily on writing love poems for the person that he know loved, but he knew that she didn't now the truth, and Kagura is itching to tell the truth, but will it be good if this confession happens in Hojo's birthday party? will it work?


	4. Kagura's plan and InuYasha's predicament

**Thanks for the Memories **

**by: get-crunked**

**Chapter 4: Kagura's plan and Inuyasha's predicament **

**The Taiyoukai Residents. **

Inuyasha was up in his room, he was too busy writing yet another poem for Kagome that he didn't even notice the time as it swiftly gone by.

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" Rin asked as she watched her older brother who was writing intently on the paper for hours now, and she had been watching him there for almost an hour now, and Inuyasha doesn't mind at all, because he usually whisk her away whenever she even enter the door, and now she's been sitting there for about an hour and he didn't do anything. Rin was sure that something was up. "No. Now be quiet and let me be before I kick you out," Inuyasha grumbled trying his hardest to focus on the piece, he's never really the type of guy who writes, but it was a chick flick movie who gave him the idea of love poems as the best way to impress a girl. He hated chick flick but he has no other option but to watch it because it was his mom's request to watch that certain movie, which actually made him teary in the ending. But that was a secret he'd die of, if Sesshoumaru found out.

"That is the point Inuyasha! Kick me out! You've been acting weird ever since you came home from school, what's going on? You didn't even tried to wrestle the game controller in my hands so that Sesshoumaru will have to kick you again-" Rin placed her small hands on her mouth as those words escaped her quickly. Inuyasha's ear's twitched for a bit. "What?"

"Nothing," She said quickly.

"You said something you little twerp! What was it? Were you doing that in purpose?" he asked his little sister incredulously.

"... Maybe..." she stifled a laughter seeing Inuyasha's expression.

"You're going to pay for that!" he said as he helped himself detach from the comfort of his study desk's chair to chase Rin . She let out a piercing shriek as Inuyasha starts to chase her out of the bedroom. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

"No you're not!"

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

"Inuyasha" a cold monotone voice cut him off.

"What now Sesshoumaru?" he said.

"Kagura called"

"So? She didn't ask you to go out with her did she?" he said, mocking him.

Sesshoumaru resisted a sudden urge of rolling his eyes. "No, she said to call her back" was the simple reply before Sesshoumaru walked over to where Rin was screaming to stop her. "Rin stop it,"

Inuyasha sighed. He picked up the phone and punches the on button, "Hey Sesshoumaru! What's Kagura's number?"

"How should I know?" Sesshoumaru said defensively.

"Wha-" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "You're the only one in this household who calls her"

"I do not call her." Sesshoumaru defended hard.

"Then how come you're up in your room last night?" Sesshoumaru opened his mouth for a retort but InuYasha quickly cut him off. "I was going to call Ryan up but Rin said you were using the phone" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"..."

Inuyasha smirked, knowing that he just hit the nail straight on the head. "So?"

Sesshoumaru walked towards the door of his room and stopped when he reached the door knob, turning ever so slightly towards his younger sibling he narrowed his eyes, "457- 8222" was all he said before he slam the door on Inuyasha's smirking face.

"Heh! I knew it!" he said mockingly. " Now... where am I?"

Inuyasha punched in Kagura's number. "Yo Kagura what's up?"

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I trust you are aware of the Masquerade party right?"

" The what?"

"Hojo's birthday party is a Masquerade party," Kagura explained.

"So?"

"You heard that Kagome is coming to that party right?"

"Yeah. I know." Inuyasha sighed then frowned.

"Well what if you go?"

"What for?"

"To have Kagome's attention to you not to Hojo to keep her from falling for him"

"But Kagura I thought we're not suppose to tell her about it yet"

"It's called a Masquerade party. You'd just have to keep your face from exposing it to her if you don't want her to know that is..."'

"Good plan. But here's a teensy-weensy problem" he said sarcastically.

"What?" Kagura raised her brows.

" I DON'T HAVE AN INVITATION!" he yelled.

Kagura winced; detaching the phone from her ears before her eardrums explodes. "Calm down will you," she yelled back.

"Well?"

" Sesshoumaru told me last night that you're dad is a business associate of Hojo's family and I figured that your family is ought to be invited to this particular party... so you can go. YOU SEE HOW SMART I AM?"

"Then what?"

"What what?"

"Then what happens when I attend the stinkin' party?"

"Just keep her from talking to Hojo, keep her company... Surely Hojo will come to her, so you better ask her to dance first."

"Kagura..."

"NO. No don't need to thank me"

"I was just saying..."

"I know you were just saying I'm a good friend, no need to tell me, I know that already"

"What I meant was you're such a psycho sometimes"

"Well of course--- hey wait a fucking minute did you just say I'm psycho?!"

"Yes"

"You evil conniving jerk how could..." she trailed off.

"I was just kidding... Now what's your plan?"

---

Kagome was walking with Sango to Kagura's house, the same time Inuyasha and Kagura was planning their 'magnificent' plan on having Kagome distracted from Hojo.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"... Do you think Hojo is... nice?"

"Of course he is! I mean he went all the trouble just to write a poem to a new girl!" she said, blushing.

"... Well how bout Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"I mean do you think he... maybe just maybe... have a chance on you?"

With this statement made by Sango, Kagome started to blush real bad, her usual pale cheeks are turning into Tomato red... maybe Cranberry red, "Wh…Why are you asking me this Sango?" Kagome starts to look down on her shoe, trying to hide the fact that she's blushing, that only made Sango giggle lightly. Looking at Kagome while she looks down on her sneakers trying to hide the fact that her face was as red as beets was slightly amusing for Sango. "Nothin... I was just... wonderin..." she shrugged though half of her was lying, she knew that the reason why she asked her the question was because she wanted to make sure if Inuyasha had at least a small chance to this girl, whom she knows Inuyasha was dying to go out with.

Looking away, Kagome's face feels hot. "...Err... Of course he would..." she halted. Sango hid a grin, but soon replaced by a frown when Kagome continued. "But..."

Sango frowned deeper. "But what?" she snapped.

"I think he's... eccentric..." Kagome murmured.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well remember that one time we came over his house?"

"Uh huh..."

"I don't know! I just think he's a good guy but he's a bit eccentric..."

"Well sometimes you must cope up with your companion's eccentric ness…" Sango shrugged.

"Yeah I know... but... besides... if I ever did like him, it's not like he's going to like it... the guy's bit obsessed with skateboard and video games the type of guy who have no interest in dating..."

"Well he is kind of obsessed with Skateboards and Video games... but I heard that he also writes..." Sango lied. She's been friend with Inuyasha for so long and never knew about him writing, but the fact is kind of true, Inuyasha do know how to writes poems, after all he was the one who slipped the love poem on Kagome's locker and made her smile. "He does?!"

"...Err... yes!" but then something dawned Sango it was then she remembered Kagura said that Inuyasha did not want any of them to tell Kagome that he likes her. It has to come to him and by him means Inuyasha Taiyoukai only. And Sango figured that she's giving out so many clues for Kagome to solve that is if she noticed...

"I didn't know that!"

"Me either come on!" Sango said as she pulled Kagome towards Kagura's house hoping she'd forget about the 'InuYasha writes' part.

"Hang on!" Kagome pulled Sango making her stop by the door. "Are you telling me that Inuyasha writes?"

"...Err... maybe..." Sango sweat dropped.

"Does he write stories?" Kagome said a bit suspicious.

"...Err yes! He does... but... err... we... I... err... I haven't seen any of his work!" Sango stammered as she puts on a fake smile.

"Why?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Hey guys took you long time to arrive!" Kagura suddenly popped out of the door. "I can hear you guys talking from the living room and I thought it was you so I was right!" she said cheerfully. Sango's eyes turned to Kagura and smiled nervously at Kagome. "... Because... he showed it once to Kagura... and ... she... laughed... so... err... since then he... didn't want to show his work to anybody..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagura inquired.

"Oh that's really dirt Kagura you shouldn't have laughed on InuYasha's work"

"What?"

Sango stared at Kagura with a fix look that says: 'I'll explain things later... just follow my lead...'

"Well... of course! Now would you like to enter?" Kagura showed to the both of them their house door.

"... Still Kagura that wasn't nice at all..." Kagome said which made Kagura frowned, as she watched Kagome strolled inside her house, "You better have a good explanation" Kagura whispered through her teeth when Sango passed, sighing at Kagura's temper she whispered back with a smirk, "Whatever. Anyways I have to tell you something, later..."

--

_As I see you there standing by the door_

_Makes me want to hold you tighter _

_Take you higher _

_I'm sorry but I can't tell you yet_

_I know you like someone else greater than me_

_But it hurts seeing you with him _

_Should've known better not to ...OH FUCK IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

This writing thing... pisses InuYasha to hell! After writing the cuss in upper case letter, he once more crumpled the paper and tossed it in the nearest waste basket, where you could see about seven other paper ball crumpled around the waste bin. "Dammit this is... so..." he stopped whining when he heard a sudden blast of Rap music coming from Rin's room.

_A bay bay a bay bay...! _

InuYasha slammed his pencil on the desk and stuck his head out of the door, "RIN! Turn that damn song before I loose myself!"

"WHAT?" Rin screamed through the noise.

"I said TURN THE DAMN THING OFF! I'M KINDA WORKING HERE!"

"WHAT?"

InuYasha huffed and strolled towards the room that was creating such noise.

_A bay bay a bay bay...! _

Strolling right inside the room he unplugged the radio off in which made Rin frown and her hands firmly on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?" she whined.

"Look twerp I'm working in my room so it's better if you turn it down..." Inuyasha bend leveling his Golden eyes to Rin's Brown ones.

"Well I would turn it down if you were doing your Homework but you weren't..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha raised his brows.

"You know I can read" She shrugged.

"Eh? You mean to say you look at my stuff?"

"DUH" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh no missy you are so gonna pay for that!" Rin let out a piercing shriek as soon as Inuyasha jumped on her bed and made some monster noises.

Upon hearing Rin's shouting voice, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes then calmly turned to the phone.

"Is something wrong there Sesshoumaru?" his father demanded raising his brows.

"No." Sesshoumaru answered reluctantly but he was annoyed. Right after he said that a loud crashing sound coming from Rin's room was heard followed by Rin's voice saying 'Oooh you broke it...'

"Are you sure?" the white haired man raised his brows waiting for Sesshoumaru's reply.

"I shall see..."

"I'll call you back when we are near" with that clarified, he hang up the phone and so did Sesshoumaru. He narrowed his eyes then strolled up to see what was the commotions happening.

"That's my nightlight you broke!" Rin shouted.

" I did not!" Inuyasha offended crossing his arms.

"Yah you did!" Rin stomped her foot.

"Keh!"

"I'm soo telling!" Rin rolled her eyes.

"What? I didn't even..."

"InuYasha" came Sesshoumaru's, cold voice. Both froze from their spot as soon as they heard Sesshoumaru's 'Stop-whatever-the-hell-you-two-are-doing-before-I-kick-both-of-your-asses' voice.

"Sesshoumaru I didn't do it! InuYasha was the one who broke the nightlight not me he was..."

"Stop right there"

Rin froze. InuYasha stuck his tongue out. Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Did you just say that you broke the nightlight?"

"No. I didn't broke it InuYasha did..." Rin shrugged pointing at the broke Lampshade.

Sesshoumaru turned towards the broken piece of furniture and once turning his head towards Inuyasha he gave him a deadly scowl. Inuyasha growled. "The hell are staring at?"

"Get out" Sesshoumaru said as he calmly pointing the door towards InuYasha.

"Whatever" InuYasha snorted.

"The kitchen is a mess." Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha passed him.

"So?"

"Go clean it"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Father will be home soon,"

"What?"

"In five minutes..." with that said Sesshoumaru strolled passed him then stopped by the door frame, turning back to his younger siblings he began, "Clean all your mess..."

"Fucking Sesshoumaru why can't he just clean it himself," Inuyasha muttered when Sesshoumaru was out of earshot.

" Inuyasha?"

"What?" he demanded not even turning to look at Rin.

"What does fucking mean?" she asked innocently.

"Remind me to explain it to ya when you're a bit older, now before Sesshoumaru come here again, clean this thing..."

"NO I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Look kid it's something you shouldn't know about"

"Fine! If you don't tell me then I'll ask Sesshoumaru what it means" she shrugged.

"Whatever" Inuyasha shudder not even fully registering what the kid had said.

"OK!" Rin ran off giggling.

"Wait What?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Fucking...err fudging twerp get back here!"

Inuyasha ran to Rin, trying to catch Rin before she could cause him trouble again. " Rin! NO!"

"SESSHOUMARU!"

--

"Taylor, maybe Hojo does like..." Ashleigh swallowed. "Kagome..."

"No way!" Taylor stood and towered over her younger twin sister. "Why would Hojo hit some... geeky new student..."

"...Maybe she's not too geeky..." Ashleigh swallowed again. "... I saw her wardrobe... and she's got those Versace Suede boots we've been wanting to buy ever since they came out!"

"What?"

"... The brown suede boots..." Ashleigh looked down to her knees.

There was a suspicious look on Taylor's face then it dawned her. "You took the boots didn't you?!" she squealed.

"...No." Ashleigh's voice was higher pitched than usual.

"You did!"

"Ok I did! It's here!" Ashleigh's face brightened as she stoop down and grab the pair of brown boots under her bed.

"Hell..." Taylor hanged.

"I know! I have a brown Versace suede boots!"

"Give me that!"

"No it's mine!"

"Well I'm older so I have the right to have it!"

"No!" Ashleigh whined as she tried to pull the boot off Taylor's hands.

--

Kagome sighed. "This is useless. I'll never find a perfect outfit for Hojo's party"

"... Well Kagome... what're you going to do in the party?" Sango asked plopping next to Kagome.

"Mingle I guess..." Kagome shrugged.

"Do you think you'd find some cute boys?" Kagura raised a brow.

"I dunno...besides it's a masquerade party, if I ever meet a guy there... I wouldn't know for sure how they look like if they have a hideous mask on their face..." Kagome chuckled lightly.

"...Well if you ever meet someone you think better than Hojo... would you talk to him instead of Hojo?"

"Probably..." Kagome shrugged.

--

"Inuyasha stop this foolishness father would be here in 5 minutes..." Sesshoumaru towered over Inuyasha as he once more make them stop for the second time that day.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and take Rin to the park?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because being you here would only cause more mess and I can't have you messing up the house while father will be coming home soon"

"Keh! Come Rin"

"OK!"

--

"You know what? What if we go to the park and have some fresh air? I mean we've been here like the whole day looking for a dress for Hojo's masquerade party" Sango sighed.

"Alright. Say where is the park?" Kagome smiled.

"No need to worry about that, I can use the car to cart us over there," Kagura suggested.

"Okay"

So off the three to the park where they can face a cheek- blushing predicament.

--

"Rin, just go and play with those kids over there?"

"Okay!"

"Be right here"

Rin nodded. "Hey Shippo over here!" and with that she ran to where the Shippo kid was.

"Hey Kagura look it's Inuyasha right there..." Sango whispered at Inuyasha as soon as she saw Inuyasha by the bench. Kagura smirked, "I have a plan."

"Hey Kagome I think we have company right there!" Kagura told Kagome. "Oh!"

"Hey INUYASHA!" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha looked up only to see Sango, and Kagura... and Oh my god is that Kagome? The girl he's been thinking of the whole day? The girl he's been trying to impress by means of romantic poems in which Hojo lied about? Oh gods that is her. Inuyasha's panic reached its highest range and he can't help but to feel a hot prick slowly creeping up to his cheek. Holy shit he's blushing! He tried to focus on other things like his sister Rin, but he knows that won't help since they're coming closer.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome cheerfully greeted.

"...Err hi!" Inuyasha placed his hands on the back of his neck while looking directly on his sneakers trying to hide his blush. Sango and Kagura couldn't help but giggle. "Oh my is that Rin over there?" Kagura said pointing at Rin. "Sango do you want to say hi to her?"

"Oh sure Kagura," Sango beamed. Knowing what Kagura and Sango are up to, Inuyasha widened his eyes trying to say something but he met Kagome's gaze that kept him from talking. " Kagome would you mind talking to Inuyasha here for a bit?" Kagura lightly smirked. "Me and Sango will just say hi to Rin is it fine?" Kagura met Inuyasha's furious but awkward glance but she only stuck her tongue. "Oh sure Kagura... say hello for me will you?"

"Alright..." Kagura smirked at Inuyasha. Sango giggled then waved her left hands.

" So... Kagome... I ... err heard that Kagura is going with you to the party..." wow that was a good start, smooth Romeo!

"Yes! Remember I asked you to come with me? But you said you have things to do." Kagome smiled.

"...Err yes my dad is coming to the party I think and Sesshoumaru, I don't know about that punk..." he felt a smile tugged to his lips and Kagome smiled back, there wasn't much to talk about and Inuyasha can't think of any other topic to talk about since he's enjoying the time when he could just look at her big brown eyes.

There was a thick awkwardness in the air once they were both just staring at each other, his golden eyes met her chocolate brown ones, he was looking at her then it was really weird when it feels like she's leaning closer. He swallowed then slowly he starts to lean closer, and closer. It was just a breath away, one breath away of kissing her...

"Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked.

"... What?" he said snapping back to reality.

"You're kinda staring is there something wrong?" she said it with a tiny shade of pink dusted her cheeks.

"...NO!" he said defensively. "No, nothing's wrong... I... I... Never mind..." he blushed.

"...err," Kagome stared at her shoes.

Inuyasha wanted to tell everything he has in mind, Oh he just can't resist the amazing feeling of having Kagome on his arms. Feeling the static roll on his fingers as his lips brush her soft pink ones, Oh he just love to do it! He just loved to tell her everyting now- hold on there a second! He CAN tell her now! Now that Kagura and Sango are not around- Now that no one is around he can tell her how much he likes her, how much he wanted to go to the dance with her, and how much he wanted to tell her that the poem was from him not from the jackass Hojo!

"Umm Kagome I have to tell you something..." Inuyasha said trying to concentrate on looking at her straight on her eyes.

"Huh? Yes?" Kagome beamed widely at him.

"I... I have to tell you something..."

"Umm. What is it?"

"I..." Inuyasha placed his hands at the back of his head while the other was stuck on his left pocket. "I just wanted to tell you that I was the..." he trailed off and looked over at the figure that stood behind a tree with a football.

"Yo Kagome over here!" there stood Hojo waving at Kagome with a flirty smile, the one that he usually uses when he's trying to get someone as his new girlfriend.

"OH! Hi Hojo!" Kagome waved enthusiastically. Without even a second passed Inuyasha scowled seeing that Hojo was running towards them and Kagome still looking at Hojo. "Ummm Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, silently asking him for a polite permission. Looking down at his shoes, trying to hide the defeat look on his face, he gave her a fake smile, in which no one could tell that this particular person ever fazes anything. "Go ahead. I'll tell you later!"

"Umm. OK!" with that Kagome run towards Hojo and once more they exchanged some cute little greetings.

Inuyasha sighed. Walking over at the bench and sat there looking at the exchange looks between Kagome and Hojo. It could've been him standing there flirting with her if he wasn't such a slow poke. "Hey how it do Romeo?" Inuyasha snapped his head up seeing Kagura and Sango walking towards him with a wide smile. "Keh! Nothing much" he huffed.

"Pfft! I see you let her talk to Hojo again!" Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Hmph! It's not like I could stop her! Hojo's all over him now!" He exclaimed. "It's not... It's not like I could make her stop liking him..." His voice turned into a whisper.

"Inuyasha..." Sango looked at her friend. "There is a way!"

Kagura raised her brows. " And that would be?"

"I'll set you guys up a date!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They say that all secrets shall be reveal sooner or later but some say that sometimes secrets are better off untold. But why does it hurt when your trying to tell someone something but something's keep stopping you from doing it? Inuyasha just can't get enough of Kagome's sweet smiles, but will he ever tell her how he felt about her if someone's been trying to impress her with all greater charms than his? Will he ever have the guts to tell the whole world: Kagome Higurashi I am in love with you! ...? Find out on the next chapters on Thanks for the memories.

----------------//////--------------------/////--------------------

AN: hey you guys I am soo sorry for the longest delays! I have been very busy for the past couple of months very busy that I didn't even touch my computer for maybe about a week. Anyways I know this chapter is long but I hope its worth reading and waiting for the next chapters to come! Please review!


End file.
